


Layovers

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Shark, Up in the Air
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Community: femslash_kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: Alex/Jess Devlin - Anonymous sex, in an airport or hotel (of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layovers

It had been late when Alex rolled her bag into the terminal lobby of the Westin, which wouldn't have been her first choice, but she had to admit, she found something about the absolute ease of it just…being there…enticing. Snow on the runways at ATL left her stranded there. There was probably just as much snow on the runways at DTW and most likely more ice that had to be scraped off the wings, but that was the way the game worked.

The woman who quickly stepped onto the elevator after her, catching the doors just as they were about to close and before Alex could get to the button, did not seem to be zen about the game. Alex had chanced to see her when was getting off of her flight and again when the woman was heading into the Grey Goose Martini Lounge. She saw a lot of people when she flew, but some of them…some of them were worth remembering enough to take more than a glance.

The blonde, to whom she offered a little more than the customary polite smile, was definitely one of those people. Alex didn't hesitate to use the close quarters to take another lingering look at her legs, and if her curves hadn't been visible enough, her tight jacket definitely highlighted her assets. Her skin was just sunkissed enough to be real, and while it was clear that she was agitated, there was something vaguely laid back about it.

Alex wasn't being subtle about staring at her. She didn't really care, and the woman was standing up to it.

"I was routed here instead of through Atlanta," the woman began matter of factly as she glanced at Alex. "Detroit was the last place I wanted to spend the night, and my last martini was crap."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alex replied, voice low as she leaned against the wall.

"If you're going to keep staring at me like that until you disappear onto your floor, so am I."

She raised her eyebrows and one corner of her lips quirked up into a smirk. The chime sounded and the doors began to open. Alex pushed off of the wall, stepping closer to the woman. "You won't be after you follow me out." She leaned in, just enough for their lips to touch lightly before she turned on her heel, hearing the woman's footsteps muffled on the carpet behind her.

Alex was smirking openly to herself when she swiped her keycard and pushed open the door. She expected to get two or three steps before pushing the blonde against the door, but Alex was mildly surprised to find herself being pushed back, finding her footing as the door swept closed and clicked behind her. She automatically put her hands on the woman's waist, feeling and immediately appreciating how fit she was. Alex was kissing her, tasting her lipstick and pressing forward even as the blonde pressed her back.

It seemed like the Westin was a good decision after all. She grinned, kissing the woman's neck as she undid her jacket and pushed it off her shoulders, and Alex wasted no time in unbuttoning her shirt. She was pretty sure neither of them was interested in foreplay.

"You dress like a lawyer," she quipped before kissing her again, harder this time. Whether she was a lawyer or not, Alex didn't really care. The woman wore exquisite lingerie. She ran her fingers over her bra before simply unhooking it just as the blonde was untucking her shirt.

"And you're still dressed…"

Alex chuckled, but it quickly turned into a moan as soon as she got the blonde's shirt off enough to see her garter belt. She pushed her backwards, kissing her as she walked her back to the bed. Alex let the woman fumble slightly with her skirt, and she stepped out of it before straddling her and running her hands through her hair. She rid herself of her half buttoned shirt, quickly tossing her bra away as well.

They stopped for half a moment, which seemed longer, and stared at each other—cold blue eyes meeting cold blue eyes. Alex ran her hands up the woman's sides and cupped her breasts, quickly rolling her thumbs over her nipples and reveling in the moan that followed. It was a pretty picture, but she was wet and tired and more than ready to fall into bed satisfied.

She pressed her hands down firmly, pushing the heel of her palm between the blonde's legs, feeling through her panties that she was hot and already wet. Alex moaned as she just pushed the woman's panties aside and slid her fingers into her. Not to be outdone, it seemed, the blonde pulled Alex down into another kiss before pushing her up so she could kiss down her chest, taking one of Alex's nipples into her mouth.

Alex pressed her palm down hard against the woman's clit, grinding against it as she pressed her hips down into the blonde. She was grinning as she threw her head back and moaned, and she wasn't really paying attention to anything but the way it all felt. The blonde's touches were completely sure, holding quite a bit of promise. But Alex didn't think this was an encounter that would be repeated. And that heightened her arousal all the more.

"I want to feel you come," she whispered, voice husky, insistent even in its softness.

The blonde moaned, but she seemed to be deliberately holding off, squirming, her hands gripping Alex's hips. Seeing her become overwhelmed made Alex's breath catch in her throat, and she barely let her finish before she was reversing their positions, pulling the blonde on top of her and into a controlled but almost desperate kiss. She shifted her hips, letting the blonde pull her panties off, and she wasted no time in spreading her legs, moaning as the blonde pushed her fingers into her and pressed her thumb to her clit.

Alex wasn't one to be outdone, but she was enjoying it too much to try to last longer, to draw it out just because she could. When the blonde began to nibble at her neck, her thrusts firm and quick, she let go, shuddering as she came, closing her eyes as the moment began to draw to a close.

But before their skin could begin to cool, she felt the blonde push up, heard the rustling of her clothes as she found each article and put it back on. The blonde didn't even say good night, and Alex was laughing lightly, stretching as she heard the door open and then click closed.


End file.
